


1000 Paper Cranes

by DeweyGreat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeweyGreat/pseuds/DeweyGreat
Summary: [ON HOLD]





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna didn't remember much from childhood. Just nightmares, blood, and his father’s stony face.

The nightmares were the worst. 

Whenever he slept, whether it was for five minutes or five hours, he would see  _ them.  _ The people with soulless, dead eyes covered in blood. That was all the nightmare was: with him standing before a dead body. The people he saw didn't have names. All they had for him was a unnamable sorrow. 

One night, in his dreams, he saw  _ her _ . A woman with dark purple hair and an eyepatch over her left eye. She wore a black suit with a purple undershirt. She was the third he saw, but she was the first to speak. 

“Boss… can’t--” she coughed up blood, her eyes weary, “f-flames…” She slowly put her hand on her stomach and smiled up at him, as if telling him this was all okay. He remembered the tears and screaming her name--a name that he could never hear, “■■■■■■! ■■■■■■!” 

He cradled her in his arms, his hands slender and callous. He could tell that she was someone very dear to him, but he could do nothing but watch as her eyes faded to a dull violet that haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. 

There were others. More bloody, already dead, never speaking. They all scarred him in their own ways. He had known all of them, laughed with them and cared for them--he knew that, but he did not  _ know  _ them. 

He didn’t even know their names. 

No matter how loud he screamed, he couldn’t hear their names. His pleas went unheard even by his own ears. 

The blood, though, was inside his nightmares and out. 

* * *

He followed his father down the hall, curious as to where they were going. Tsuna’s father, Iemitsu, stopped smiling after his mom was killed by an enemy family. His father’s smiles, lazy attitude, and laughs all died along with his mother. It was as if his father was dead too, and was replaced by a man who only wanted vengeance. Tsuna didn’t know who his father was anymore.

He knew no one. 

Tsuna was trailing slightly behind his father, his eyes looking forward. The last time his father summoned him, it was to meet a tutor called Reborn--and that had been three years ago. Reborn taught him not only academics but how to defend himself. In many ways, Reborn became a surrogate father to Tsuna. 

His thoughts were interrupted by silence. His father wasn’t walking anymore. To Tsuna’s surprise, Iemitsu had put a hand on his shoulder. Iemitsu’s hand was warm and heavy. Tsuna looked up at his father, confused. 

Iemitsu’s eyes held an unspeakable burden--a burden that Tsuna was finally able to see. Tsuna suddenly felt like Iemitsu was passing that burden down to him, and he hated it. A heaviness settled on his chest and on his shoulders when Iemitsu spoke, “Remember what Reborn taught you.” His voice was rough and tired and full of something Tsuna couldn’t place. 

Iemitsu let him go and walked over to a door. It opened soundlessly as Tsuna hesitated. He followed after his father into a dark room. There were a few scattered candles that did little to light the room and all of the furniture was covered in white sheets. What he didn’t expect was Reborn standing in the middle of the room. 

Tsuna’s mind was racing, trying to figure what was going on. Why was Reborn here? Wasn’t he on a mission? What does his father have to do with it? 

Tsuna looked at the two men and tried to decipher the silent conversation that was going on between them. Suddenly, Iemitsu kneeled down in front of Tsuna and engulfed him in a hug. Then, it was over and Iemitsu was already walking out of the room. Tsuna watched his father walk away, now even more confused. He doesn’t even have enough time to ask Reborn what’s happening when he says, “Let’s go, Dame-Tsuna.” 

Together with Reborn, Tsuna left the mansion. And he didn’t go back until many years later. 

* * *

Days later, in Japan, Tsuna found out that his father was dead.

Everyone inside and outside the mafia knew what the Blaze was. That was the day the infamous Vongola Family was burnt to the ground. It had been said that everyone in the mansion did not survive the fire. Tsuna remembered the headlines that day:  **Theories on How Vongola Was Defeated** or **Notorious Vongola Burnt to Ashes!** Tsuna had crumpled them all up and threw them in the trash. But there was one he absolutely hated. 

**Was the Blaze an Inside Job?**

by Ai Yamada

Ever since the Blaze that took down the mafia family called Vongola, heroes have been able to focus on other villains. Yet, there have been some speculations on how just Vongola was beaten. For many years, Vongola was #1 on the list of most wanted villain organizations, but because there was no evidence of any criminal activity, both the police and heroes alike could not take down Vongola. Vongola had escaped the clutches of retribution for decades, and finally, they are taken down by a fire. Everyone rejoiced the day of the Blaze, but could there be a reason behind the Blaze? Respected hero Doctor Pyro states that “the fire was not an act of arson, but rather an accident.” So, does that mean that someone inside accidentally left the stove on? Fire Investigator Jason Bout begs to differ, as he said on KFC-24 News, “the origin of the fire was in the room of Iemitsu Sawada.” Iemitsu Sawada was the late boss of Vongola. Could that mean that the Blaze was an inside job? Could it mean that Iemitsu Sawada planned to burn down Vongola from the inside out? This begs another question. His son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, is assumed to have died in the fire, yet no remains have been found. What could have happened to the future heir of--

Tsuna had stopped reading after that. He crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it away too.

* * *

 

**So, what do you think? This story has been on mind for a long time now so I’m pretty excited that I’ve finally published it! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I probably shouldn’t have updated so early, but I was so excited! Although, the next chapter probably won’t come out until later… Sorry about that!**

**Look at that time skip! So, everything is caught up to the beginning of the MHA manga.**

* * *

 

_Five Years Later…_

"Dude, just stay away from Deku." Kenta warned the new transfer student. Kenta knew what would happen if this idiot, Yasuo, went after him. Those who did ended up beaten up in an alley--Kenta knew from experience.

They had been standing at the curb. Kenta had been walking home and for some reason, that moron had decided to follow him. Yasuo was a walking, talking ball of trouble. If he really does mess with Deku and word got out that he was hanging out with him to that monster, he'd be fried chicken. Tasty and crispy, but dead.

"Eh? Why?" Yasuo asked with an arrogant smirk. Kenta sighed, already knowing that it was no use. Guys like this were always a hassle to deal with. He sighed again, reminding himself that he actually used to be that guy. That was before he met Katsuki Bakugou. People like them didn't learn until it hit them straight it the face, and even then they might keep going at it. They always smiled like that, and they always asked, "Isn't he Quirkless?"

He held his tongue. There was no way he was getting involved in this moron's plans. Wanting to avoid any trouble, Kenta told him, "Ah, my house is right here. See you later." Kenta knew that was highly unlikely.

* * *

Yasuo didn't get what was so special about this Deku guy. Why did that coward tell him to stay away? 

  
He had asked that same question to one of his classmates, Akio. He had stared at him as if he was crazy, "You mean, you don't know?"  
  
"Nope, that's why I'm asking." Yasuo said, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't have asked if he already knew the answer to his question.

Akio stared straight at Yasuo as he responded, “You want to stay away from Deku. It isn't because he’s stronger than you, it's because he's friends with someone stronger than you.”

At those words, Yasuo grabbed his collar and glared at him, snarling, “We'll just have to see about that, right?”

Yasuo let him go, but before shoving his way past. Akio chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just made that worse, huh?”

Beside him, his friend whose nose was stuck in a book nodded. Akio sighed. There was nothing he could do now. That idiot was just going to have to learn on his own.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya didn't like the way that new transfer student was smirking at him. It reminded him too much of the way people would smile at him right before he got beat up. He shivered, looking away. He looked forward and tried not to pay attention to him.

 _I wonder if it's going to be like last time,_ Izuku thought worriedly. Last time, he had been cornered after school. He had gotten home late, so his mother was already nervous, but when he came home with bruises, she had a breakdown. With tears streaming down her face, she declared that he was going to stay home tomorrow. He didn't mind missing school once in awhile, but if that meant that he had to get beaten up as well, he was alright with going to school.

* * *

Needless to say, that's exactly what happened. The new transfer student, Yasuo, was waiting for him outside of school. Usually, they didn't do that, since Kacchan walked home with him, but today he didn't come to school. Every once in awhile he would skip classes. He would always complain to him how his mother wouldn't stop nagging at him.

To be honest, Izuku thought he should have gone a different way home. After all, he hadn't liked the way Yasuo had looked at him in class like he was just waiting for a reason to pounce.

Izuku was walking around the corner when he was dragged away by his collar, choking him. He was suddenly spun around and thrown into the dirt. The last thing he saw was Yasuo smirking and laughing before a fist came out of nowhere.

* * *

Inko didn't expect to see Izuku come home bruised and battered. His left eye was an unnatural purple and his lip was swollen and bleeding. His hair was even more of a mess and his clothes were dirty like he had been rolling around in the dirt.

She had rushed over to him, asking him a thousand questions. When she hugged him, he winced. That's when she knew he had gotten badly hurt.

She smiled down at him, her eyes glimmering in worry, “I'm going to get you an ice pack. Why don't you go change?”

Izuku trudged to his room, wincing at every step. Inko watched her son go to his room in silent fury. The only keeping her from away from some awfully unadult actions were her morals, but sometimes morals weren't enough to hold her back.

She got an ice pack from the fridge. _How dare some delinquent hurt my Izuku,_ she thought as she slammed the fridge door shut.

She knocked on Izuku's door--Izuku was at that age where he wanted privacy, although he hadn't explicitly told her that--and opened the door when she heard him tell her to come in. Izuku was laying on the bed with his pajamas on. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm as if he was asleep. She knew he wasn't when he opened his eyes, looking at her. He gave a small smile in return when she handed him the ice pack. Inko leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Get some rest.” She told him as she went to close his bedroom door, “And you can sleep in, you're not going to school tomorrow.”

* * *

Katsuki doesn't find out until the day after, and it pisses him off. Inko was washing the dishes when she heard someone knock at the door. She wasn't surprised to see Katsuki there with an irritated face. He always came to check up on Izuku after he had gotten into it with those bullies.

“Hey, Inko-san.” Katsuki said lazily, but there was an underlying frustration there. Katsuki had surprisingly been formal with her at first, but she had insisted that he call her Inko. After years and years of knowing her son’s best friend, she didn't want to make him think that he had to be so formal.

“Ah, Katsuki-chan,” Inko said warmly, “Come in, come in.”

* * *

_Honestly, it's just my luck that Deku goes and gets beat up the moment I'm not there._

Katsuki had learned down the grapevine that Izuku wasn't at school because he had gotten beat up by that transfer student. Let's just say Katsuki was glad to put that bastard in his place.

After school, he texted his mom that he was going over to Izuku’s. He didn't bother with a reply.

He knocked on the door and Izuku's mom opened it, saying, “Ah, Katsuki-chan.” The only one that got away with calling him that was Inko.

“Come in, come in.” She said, closing the door behind him, “Izuku's in his room.”

“Thanks.” Katsuki told her, walking down the hall.

* * *

Izuku nearly jumped through the roof when the bedroom door suddenly slammed open. He turned around to see a furious Kacchan. He stepped back when Kacchan marched up to him. He grabbed the front of his All Might t-shirt and pulled him closer, glaring at him intensely.

Suddenly, with a huff, Kacchan let him go and looked away slightly. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” Izuku said, calm again and smiled at Katsuki who had a pinch of red on his cheeks, “Thanks for worrying.”

Izuku heard Kacchan mumble under his breath, “Who’s worrying?” Izuku chuckled at that and went over to his desk to get one of his notebooks. When he turned around, Kacchan was on his bed leaning against the headboard with a book in his hand. Izuku joined him on the bed, writing in his notebook.

* * *

When Inko goes to Izuku’s room to offer them some late night snacks, the door is wide open. She walks over and peaks in to see her son and his best friend cuddling on the bed. Katsuki was on his back with his arm around Izuku. Izuku was nearly laying on top of him with his head on his chest and one his legs were wrapped around Katsuki’s leg.

 _How cute,_ Inko thought before she turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

**I really love Inko, she feels like an underappreciated character. She also knows more about Izuku and Katsuki than she lets on :)**

**Anyway, do you think that I’m introducing Katsuki/Izuku too early?**  



End file.
